Sweet Prey
by mmteku123
Summary: Bearing my fangs, I knew I couldn't touch him. He is still my friend, even though he betrayed me. "How the mighty have fallen," I said, getting his attention. By the looks of his face, he doesn't remember me until I come out of the darkness and letting my eyes stare right through him. "Hello, old friend,"
1. Bare fangs

In the mountains of Greece, the doorway to the Hunter's domain remains closed shut for one thousand years. Before the dark ages, Death's daughter, Eve, is appointed to guard the balance of the circle of life. Eve make sure the animals migrate to warm places, the trees and animals to hibernate, the food chain are in order, and the humans in check. She travels around by foot. Her knees down are cover with fur and her feet were paws of a wolf with sharp claws. Her torso is small and human-like as well as her arms except for her hands. Her hands are a mix of a human and wolf's paws. Her nails are her sharp, black claws.

Eve was a role model to all spirits that has ties to nature until she met Pitch Black. Everything she was taught, she forgot. She wreaks havoc with him, causing all types of nightmares and plagues around the humans. Death ignores all the signs, knowing she would never cross line.

Eve crosses the line and created the worst gruesome sight, even Pitch Black was a bit concern. Eve created the Black Death in Europe.

Eve grins evilly, looking down at a small town. Her yellow eyes glint in the moonlight with delight. This small town is the latest town to have the plague. She feels so proud of her creation.

"No one can top this," Eve said, happily. The wind violently blows around her, messing up her brown curly hair. Eve growls in annoyance, trying to hold it down.

"Mom, stop with messing up my hair," Eve said, loud enough for Mother Nature to hear. The wind stop blowing, Eve knows that the weather won't be nice to her tomorrow. Everything is quiet tonight. Eve's wolf ears twitch a bit. 'Too quiet,' Eve thought.

"Bravo, Eve. Another town ripe for me to give Nightmares," a familiar voice said. Eve turn around. There he is, her best friend Pitch Black. She gives him a crooked smile, showing off her fangs.

"Tch. Aren't you early?" Eve said. She is about to step forward, but something is amiss, but she ignores it. She keeps walking forward, her eyes train on her friend. Pitch frowns and turn his back towards her. Eve cocks her head to the side, confuse until she is tackle from behind. She growls, dementedly. Eve twist her face, seeing her brother on top her back. His skull mask frightens her.

She snaps at him enough for her to roll to her back, and swipe at him with her paw. He jumps away. Quickly, Eve lunges towards him, baring her fangs on her older brother. Something grabs bother of her feet to slam her on the ground. She groans pain on her chest. She gets on her hands, rubbing her chest with one. She looks behind her and her face twist in shock. It's her sister, Hallie and Pitch, doing their magic on her. Her sister chanting in tongues, getting ready to her spell while Pitch use his black sand as ropes to tie her down. Suddenly she is in a pool of black sand.

"How dare you betray me, Pitch?!" Eve said, screaming at him. Eve forgets her brother and focus on her strength to get out of the sand. The more she struggles, the more sand appears. Pitch frowns, seeing her like this. She is out of control.

"I'm sorry," Pitch whispers, not knowing she heard this. Eve turns her attention on Pitch, knowing that her sister is done with the spell. She can see the seal on the ground glowing. Eve didn't how it got there, but she couldn't help but laugh. Her face has a derange smile, and her laugh gets louder and deeper. Her yellow eyes pierce through the black sand. Pitch shiver at the sight, she become more and more of a wild animal. Once she is cage inside his black sand cocoon, her sister seals it.

"Vala dae chula," Hallie said, whispering the final phrase. His cocoon is wrapping with weird symbols he never seen before. The Grim Reaper holds his scythe high and cuts the cocoon in half, sending it to a dark cage, where he sends the worse souls for heinous crimes.

"Where did you send her?" Pitch asks, the Grim Reaper. Hallie didn't stay for long as her only sister is exile somewhere Pitch didn't know. The Grim Reaper glares at him through his mask.

"Somewhere evil is punish," he simply said, and vanish with the wind. Pitch is left alone in this world, giving out Nightmares. He calls this era the dark Ages. His era! Finally, he got rid of his only competition. Yet every once in a while, Pitch swore that he heard his friend howl to the full moon at night and he hopes she is never to be release.


	2. Author Note

Dear Readers

I need to tell you that I will be taking a break on these stories. It's not that I don't want to continue, its more that I don't have time to do them at all. I am so fill with ideas with stories that I want to write but I need to focus on one story at a time. That being said, If you have any questions or request please do message me or leave a review.

Thank you so much

From

Kat


	3. Apple Pies

I couldn't do anything at all. Being stuck here in this heel hole that my mother, Mother Nature, made and only my sister, Hallie, is my only visitor sucks. My older brother is too busy with guiding lost souls to the afterlife to visit me, while my father is busy with judging them. They are waiting for me to get better for me to re-learn my role again. My role is taking souls to hell, heaven, or limbo. Yet, I know I'm not ready for doing that task.

I wonder how long I'm here for. I stopped counting after one hundred years pass. I don't want to be here, but I didn't want to go back to my crazy self. I couldn't go back and start plagues again.

I hear footsteps and someone singing a lullaby. I sit up from my makeshift bed and walk towards to my common area. I see my sister sitting by the small underground pond here. I walk towards her on all four of my paws.

"Welcome back, sis. What sweet did you bring this time?" I ask her. She grew a lot these past years, with longer hair and a smaller frame unlike me. She looks at me and smiles

"I made you some apple pies," she stated, taking it out from her basket. I quickly devour the pie and then taking my sweet time with the others. She continues to home her little lullaby while I eat her dessert.

"You know you changed a lot," she mumbles. I still hear her over my obnoxious eating. I say nothing and keep eating the pies.

"…I think it is time for you to leave this cavern and come back home," she said, biting her lip. I stop eating and just look at her. Is she serious? The thought of going back up there, running around free is amazing, but I have a fear of going bad again. I don't want to come back here if I were to taste freedom. I lick my lips getting all the little crumbles. I chuckle a bit.

"Are you nuts?! Do you really think that I'm ready to go out there? Going back to escorting souls to-"

"Wait. Mom and Dad talk about that and would wait until you are ready. You'll stay at my house in Canada under my care," my sister cut me off. I could feel my stomach twist in fear. To think that the freedom is so close to me, but fear is keeping me here.

Hallie touches my cheek; bring me out of my trance. She gives me a small smile. I decide to take a leap of faith and go for it. This time I'll be good.

"okay….lets go home then," I said, stepping back. If my family is confident that I can leave this hole and not cause anything chaotic then I will trust in my family. I slowly let myself change into my true form, my wolf form. It is nothing special about this form. I still have my yellow eyes and my black fur. Yet, my fur is a bit longer and my form is twice as big of any normal wolf. I walk up to my sister's side and motion her to ride me.

"Take it slow, sister," she said, lifting her long skirt. I crouch down a bit so she can mount me with ease. I let her get herself ready before stranding straight up. I can feel her nervousness. She isn't used to riding anything living. I guess that's what happens when she always uses that broom. Finally, I'm leaving here.


End file.
